


Une journée dans la tête d'un anbu

by Dradra



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dradra/pseuds/Dradra
Summary: Il n'est pas facile de faire partie de l'élite des ninjas et encore moins d'être anbu. Voir des horreurs et en commettre. Ils doivent être fort, mais ils finissent tous par douter. Qu'est-ce que le bien? Le mal? Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'un anbu?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vieille fanfiction originalement publié sur fanfiction.net

**2H38.** Mon cadran me nargue. Encore. Depuis quelques jours, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je passe mes nuits à fixer le plafond, remarquer chacune des fissures qui s'y trouve. C'est complètement ridicule. Je dois dire que ces derniers-temps, je me questionne beaucoup sur moi-même et sur mon statut. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter que je ne suis qu'un meurtrier. À tous les jours, je dois me rappeler que c'est pour le bien du village que je le fais. Pour le protéger, pour qu'il continue à prospérer, pour empêcher aux autres villages de connaître ses secrets. Je le sais tout ça, mais j'ai tout de même dû tuer, c'est une part entière de mon travail; protéger les informations, tuer les nukenins, espionner... Je m'ennuie presque du temps où mes missions étaient d'aller sauver le chat de mon voisin qui s'est coincé dans un arbre. Maintenant, l'odeur du sang est accroché à ma peau. Je me lave, me frotte jusqu'à irriter ma peau, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que l'odeur de la mort reste imprégné sur moi. Dans les derniers jours, les rares fois où j'ai réussi à dormir, je revoyais le visage de ceux que j'ai dû évincer. Je me demande combien de temps je vais être encore capable de vivre avec ce sentiment de vide, de sang sur mes mains. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me questionner autant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

**4H17.** Le soleil va bientôt déposer ses rayons insolents au travers de mes stores. Au final, je n'aurai eu qu'une autre nuit d'insomnie à regarder l'heure avancé lentement sur mon cadran. Le temps se moque de moi, plus les jours avance et plus j'ai cette certitude idiote que le soleil et le temps se sont ligués contre moi. J'ai des idées vraiment étrange quand je manque de sommeil. Je réalise bien que c'est depuis que je suis devenu anbu que j'ai commencé à ne pas dormir suffisamment et par le même fait avoir ses pensées folles. J'ai d'abord changé imperceptiblement, mais maintenant je me rends bien compte que j'ai changé de façon outrancière. Je réalise pleinement qui j'étais et qui je suis devenu. Deux personnes complètement opposé quand on y réfléchit... Quand je repense à mon passé, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi, tant de choses ont changés. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Parfois, je doute même que je ressemble à l'ombre de ce que j'étais, j'ai cette impression d'être devenu rien. Au début, je ne me suis pas vraiment aperçu que je changeais, mais ces derniers-temps avec les pensées qui m'obsèdent, il est difficile de passer à côté. Je me demande à quoi je ressemblerais aujourd'hui, si je n'avais pas accepté d'être anbu. C'est difficile à imaginer.

**5H43.** Le soleil se lève insolemment sur Konoha. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il me regarde en riant, se moquant des cernes qui s'agrandissent de jour en jour en-dessous de mes yeux et de l'aveuglement qu'il m'offre matin après matin; ses rayons traversant mes rideaux à l'endroit exact où se trouve mes yeux. J'ai passé la nuit dans la plus grande des noirceurs, puis, lui, arrive lançant ses rayons directement dans mon regard habitué à la lueur de la lune. À tous les matinées, je reste toujours quelques minutes sous le regard arrogant du soleil avant de décider à me lever. C'est presque comme si j'espérais qu'il se recouche pour me laisser dormir. Je souhaiterais tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, mais il est maintenant trop tard pour que je puisse me le permettre. À tous les jours c'est exactement la même routine qui se répète; je veux dormir, mais je ne peux pas vu l'heure, je fais un effort pour me glisser hors des draps et je prends ma douche. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'un filet d'eau glacée pour me rafraichir les idées et me remettre d'aplomb pour la longue journée pénible qui m'attend.

**6H52.** Je prends mon masque d'anbu doucement dans mes mains, il est temps de l'enfiler. Par contre, ce matin, mon propre reflet m'en empêche. Je me regarde dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je remarque mes traits qui se sont durcis dans les dernière années. Je me sens incapable d'imaginer une seule larme sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas réaliser à quel point mes traits étaient devenus froid. En devenant anbu, je savais que j'allais devoir toujours refouler mes émotions. Je passe une main délicatement sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le mien. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Ses traits de marbre ne ressemble pas à mon ancien moi. Où est passé le jeune homme rieur que j'étais? Maintenant, je ne suis qu'un ninja de Konoha, sans visage, sans nom. Je ne suis personne, une marionnette dans les mains de l'hokage. De ma propre volonté j'ai accepté ce poste, mais... Je préfère mettre mon masque sur mon visage et partir de mon appartement. Je ne dois plus y penser. Je ne dois pas a voir ce genre de pensée. Oublier. Redevenir un anbu. Sans émotion. Sans poser de questions.

**7H00.** J'arrive à l'heure juste en même temps que les autres devant le bureau de Tsunade. On ne se regarde pas, on ne se salue pas. Coéquipier de travail, oui; ami, non. Dans les anbus, la relation entre les membres est différente que dans une équipe de juunin. Je suppose parfois que nous avons peut-être perdu une partie de notre humanité pour n'être que des objets de guerre – ou plutôt pour empêcher la guerre – des êtres qui vont faire tout ce qu'on leur demande sans poser de questions. Nous sommes là pour ça. Agir pour le bien du village, même si les actions peuvent sembler malsaine. En fait, je crois que nous ne sommes pas humains quand nous portons nos masques. Nous sommes que des ninjas. Des outils que Konoha peut utiliser à sa guise et ce tant et aussi longtemps que nous portions nos masques. C'était le symbole comme quoi nous étions en mode obéissant en quelque sorte. Je jette un regard aux deux autres anbus. Je sais à quoi ils ressemblent sans leur masque, ils savent à quoi je ressemble pourtant quand on les porte on fait comme si on ne le savait pas, comme si on était des ninjas sans visage et sans nom. Je sais que c'est pour nous protéger, mais par moment je me demande s'il n'y a pas une autre raison plus obscure... Nous faire oublier qui nous sommes.

**7H09.** Nous venons de sortir du bureau de l'hokage. On se regarde. La mission aujourd'hui est différente de ce nous faisons en tant normal, enfin selon la tournure que les événements prendront. Tsunade a peut-être lu dans mes pensées et a vu que j'étais tanné des missions où on doit tuer? Je deviens paranoïaque. Je suis mieux de me concentrer sur la mission et ne penser à rien d'autres. En théorie, je ne verrai pas de sang aujourd'hui. Je regarde mes mains avec attention. Je n'y verrai pas de sang aujourd'hui. C'est un... soulagement, en quelque sorte. Les choses seront probablement différente demain, je le sais, mais je dois vivre une journée à la fois. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver. Donc, pour la mission nous devons espionner un juunin de Konoha qui est soupçonné de traitrise. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de mission d'espionnage. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un shinobi du village peut le trahir, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un malentendu et que la mission d'aujourd'hui va confirmer l'innocence de l'accuser. Même si je sais qu'au fond de moi, si on envoie les anbus c'est qu'il a déjà des preuves dans le sens contraire.

**8H32.** Tsunade ne nous a pas donné le nom du ninja qu'on se devait d'espionner, seulement un lieu de rendez-vous. L'autre équipe qui s'était occupé du cas, n'avait pas donné plus d'informations. Probablement que le ninja avait réussit à bien cacher son visage et que les autres anbus avaient seulement été capable de décoder quelques informations. Nous devons nous contenté de cela alors. Nous décidons de nous séparer. De cette manière, nous aurons une vue différente et il sera plus facile de le capturer s'il avait lieu. Je trouve que je suis le mieux placé. Je suis sur le balcon d'un appartement qui est directement dans le sens de la rue, j'ai une vue plongeante sur la ruelle. Cette noirceur en est apaisante. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. En fait, je voies un chat qui rode autour des poubelles. Il doit se chercher un bon repas. Je sens la fatigue m'envahir, je commence à marcher sur le balcon de long en large pour me réveiller un peu. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui m'arriverait si je m'endormais durant une mission. Juste penser à l'hokage en colère fait que je me ressaisie un peu.

**9H07.** Après une demi-heure d'attente, quelqu'un arrive finalement dans la ruelle. Une personne tout à fait banal. Tsunade avait parlé d'un juunin. Donc, ce n'est pas notre cible. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas venir et que nous nous sommes déplacé pour rien. Une mission tranquille pour faire changement. Pourtant... Je commence à observer l'homme avec plus d'attention. Il semble nerveux, il n'arrête pas de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre et de s'humecter les lèvres. Il cache quelque chose. Je crois que je vais devoir retirer ce que je viens de dire. Il va se passer quelque chose. Je jette un regard en direction des deux autres anbus, eux aussi ont les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Ils ont remarqués l'étrangeté du personnage, du moins ses tics. L'homme est assez petit et il fait de la calvitie, il doit avoir un certain âge dans la cinquantaine avancée au moins. Pour nous, il n'est pas une menace. Par contre, il doit avoir peur de celui qu'il attend, sinon il ne semblerait pas autant anxieux.

**10H15.** Une heure que nous attendons, mais rien ne se passe. L'homme continue d'avoir ses tics nerveux, le chat est partie depuis longtemps. Je commence à m'ennuyer à ne rien faire sur mon balcon. Un mouvement. Enfin. Un ninja vient d'entrer dans la ruelle. Il porte la veste des juunins. Je regarde vers mes deux compagnons, eux aussi l'ont remarqués. Je redescends mon regard vers les deux hommes dans la ruelle, ils s'échangent des papiers. Je suis beaucoup trop haut pour voir de quoi il s'agit, mais tout porte à croire que ce sont des documents importants. Après tout, ils ont fait le rendez-vous dans une ruelle sombre et le juunin ne cesse de regarder de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne les observe. S'il savait que trois anbus étaient en train de les regarder... Une fois les dossiers échangés, le juunin ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigne rapidement. Dans son mouvement, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage c'est... Rinji! J'espère avoir mal vu. J'ai de la difficulté à le croire. Rapidement, nous nous réunissons et nous partons chacun dans une direction différente.

**11H32.** L'un est est partit vers les bureaux de Konoha vérifier qu'il ne manquait pas de papiers importants et l'autre à suivit le vieil homme pour voir ce qu'il allait faire des documents, moi... Moi... Je... Je dois suivre mon... ami, mon meilleur ami. Je n'en reviens pas. Il n'y a pas de doute c'est bel et bien lui. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Rinji trahirais son village? Je me rappelle encore du temps qu'on était à l'académie, il avait été si fier de recevoir son bandeau. Rinji... Comment en est-il venu à ce point? Je passe mon doigt doucement sur la feuille de mon bandeau. Je suis un shinobi de Konoha, jamais je n'oserai trahir mon village. Nous avons fait la promesse de le protéger. Tu t'en rappelles Rinji? Je le regarde se promener dans le village comme si de rien était. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je le suis. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on a découvert sa trahison. Quand a-t-il l'intention de fuir? À la dernière minute? Je préfère ne pas y penser. J'imagine mal le village sans mon meilleur ami. Cette pensée me fait mal. Pourquoi?

**12H16.** Je retire mon masque et le dépose dans mon sac. Pour un cas exceptionnel, je vais me dévoiler le visage, pour le bien de la mission. J'ai décidé d'aller rejoindre Rinji qui est en train de manger un morceau au restaurant. Je lui demande si je peux l'accompagner, il accepte avec un sourire. Je suis son meilleur ami après tout, mais en le voyant aussi amical, j'ai un pincement au coeur. Je ne peux pas comprendre ses intentions profondes. Il a toujours semblé se plaire au village. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le changer? Comme à mes habitudes, je joues un rôle, je ris comme à mon habitudes avec mon... ami? Mon rire sonne faux à mes oreilles, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Heureusement... Les choses pourraient devenir encore pire. Il ne sait pas quand ce moment je ne fais que l'observer que je suis en mission. Il croit que je fais tout simplement profiter d'un repas entre copain. J'ai souvent menti dans ma vie, c'est un fait, mais jouer un rôle face à une personne qui est – était? - importante à mes yeux est difficile. Ne pas avoir été un anbu je me douterais de rien. Il est toujours le même. Je voies encore mon – ancien – ami dans cet homme.

**13H47.** Le temps s'écoule lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Je tenais compagnie à Rinji. En fait, je cherchais une faille dans son comportement, mais il n'y en avait pas. Sa spécialité, tout comme moi, était l'espionnage. Mon ami finit par me dire qu'il avait un rendez-vous, alors il devait partir. Je m'éloigne en lui disant au revoir. Son rendez-vous qu'il soit une invention ou pas tombe à point, car je dois aller rejoindre mes deux coéquipiers. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai inventé comme mensonge pour me libérer. Je m'éloigne dans une ruelle et je remets mon masque, puis me dirige vers notre point de rendez-vous. Je suis content de porter un masque, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils voient le trouble qui peut se lire sur mon visage. Surtout que je ne démontre jamais d'émotion en tant normal. Cette mission m'affecte plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer. J'ai à peine le temps d'arrêter qu'ils me demandent déjà si le juunin c'est compromis d'une quelconque façon depuis ce matin. Je réponds à la négative. Il semble toujours être le même. À ce demander s'il n'a pas toujours jouer un rôle. Je souhaiterais soupirer, mais je ne le fais pas, ça ne serait pas approprié et les deux autres se poseraient trop de questions.

**14H29.** Je sue sous mon masque et j'ai mal aux yeux. Le soleil les frappe avec une force inouï. Il m'en veut, j'en suis désormais certain, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ce traitement. Ma journée était censé être banal, mais elle est en train de tourner au cauchemar avec cette chaleur. Sans compter le pire, la trahison de mon meilleur ami. Il me fait plus de mal qu'il n'en fait à Konoha. S'en rend-t-il compte? En plus, même si je sais avec certitude que c'est un traitre, je me sens mal de le suivre ainsi. Où est rendu la supposé confiance aveugle qu'on devrait avoir envers nos amis? Quand on mangeait ensemble plus tôt, j'ai presqu'eu envie de lui dire que je l'avais vu ce matin dans la ruelle et que s'il avouait ses actes, les choses pourraient bien tourner, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Pas le courage de lui dire que je l'avais espionné. Quel genre de personne observe les moindre faits et gestes d'un ami?

**15H08.** La chaleur m'étouffe, j'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer. Sans compter que je suis distrait. La nature de la mission m'agace. Je n'ai pas été entrainé à espionner des amis. On a été entrainé à se soutenir entre nous, tout en mettant la mission de l'avant... J'ai été perdu dans mes pensés pendant quelques secondes, alors j'ai été imprudent et j'ai fait tombé une petite roche. Rinji vient de m'apercevoir. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me reconnaître, mais ça me rends mal à l'aise tout de même. Je ferme les yeux deux petites secondes et je reprends constance. J'ai échoué dans ma mission... Je soupire, je dois rester concentrer. Dans un bonds, je me dirige vers les autres, je dois les prévenir qu'il m'a vu. Je leur explique ce qui s'est passé, l'un d'eux se dirige aussitôt vers la maison de l'hokage. À la fin c'est elle qui décidera de ce que nous ferons. En attendant, nous devons reprendre notre poste d'observation et être encore plus vigilant, car maintenant il le sait qu'on le suit. Rinji est constamment sur ses gardes, il devient très difficile à suivre, j'espère qu'on aura bientôt les ordres, car à ce rythme on sera bientôt obligés d'attaquer et j'en ai pas particulièrement envie.

**17H57.** Nous avons finalement le nouvel ordre. La discussion avec Tsunade a été longue. Il nous explique qu'il faut le capturer vivant et le ramener à l'hokage. Je soupire – cette fois-ci je ne le retiens pas – et me porte volontaire. C'est de ma faute s'il nous a repéré après tout. Les deux autres acquiescent, mais reste proche au cas où qu'il arrive quoi que se soit et que je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Il est tout de même du niveau de juunin, mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je le connais comme le fond de ma poche, il n'a aucune chance contre moi, aucune... Malheureusement... J'aimerais qu'il me frappe pour mon insolence, pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que c'est un ordre que j'ai de l'attraper, mais je me sens sale. Sale d'avoir à attaquer ce que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. La seule personne à qui j'ai fait la promesse d'être éternellement fidèle. J'allais briser ma promesse dans quelques secondes. Je sens une main qui se dépose sur mon épaule, cette prise se veut réconfortante. Les deux le savent que Rinji et moi sommes proche. Je sens un peu d'humanité dans notre trio. Ils vont me soutenir dans ce moment d'horreur que je vis. Étrangement, je sens que ça va déjà être moins pire.

**18H02.** Je l'attaque et l'attrape dans un même mouvement. Comme je l'avais cru, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Je l'endors pour qu'il soit plus facile à transporter. Je le dépose sur mon épaule comme un sac et nous retournons auprès de Tsunade. Il ne sert à rien de s'éterniser. À voir son visage, elle ne s'attendait pas à nous revoir arriver aussi tôt. Elle nous demanda d'aller l'enfermer dans une salle d'interrogatoire et d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Notre trio s'y dirige en silence. Je sais que les deux sont mal à l'aise que j'aille été mis sur cette mission, mais ce qui doit arriver, arrive. Je suppose que c'était part intégrante de mon destin de savoir que j'avais un traitre dans mes amis les plus proche. Je le ligote sur une chaise et m'assit sur la table. Les deux autres restent debout. Avec le somnifère que je lui ai donné, je sais que ça va être long avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je me demande si c'est nous qui doit s'occuper de son interrogatoire. J'ignore si j'ai envie de le faire; d'un côté je veux savoir toute l'histoire maintenant, mais d'un autre, il reste qu'il est question de Rinji.

**19H59.** Rinji vient de se réveiller. Finalement. Entre-temps, nous avons eu l'ordre de nous occuper de l'interrogatoire, ceux qui auraient dû s'en occuper ont été mis sur d'autres cas. Nous nous sommes fait dire de ne pas hésiter à le torturer s'il ne voulait pas parler. Chacun notre tour, nous posons des questions, voir plusieurs en même temps, mais il refuse de parler. On met plus de pression. Je sens bien que mes deux coéquipiers ne souhaitent pas le torturer, ils ne veulent pas me blesser, mais s'il ne se décide pas à parler, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il ne veut pas parler. Il l'aura voulu. Je suis le premier à réagir et je le coince dans un genjutsu. Je connais tous ses points faibles, sans exception, je vais lui tirer les vers du nez coûte que coûte. Je le fais souffrir avec une facilité et une cruauté qui m'étonne. Je ne me savais pas capable de tant de violence psychologique. Mon meilleur ami... Va-t-il me pardonner un jour? Vais-je me pardonner un jour de le faire tant souffrir? Ses sens sont brouillés, il hurle, bientôt il ne pourra plus le supporter. J'arrive à me sortir de la tête que c'est mon ami. Je me concentre sur le seul fait que je suis un anbu qui fait son travail. Tout simplement.

**21H36.** Il a finit par parler. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ces visions horrifiantes plus longtemps. Il explique rapidement – comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'enferme à nouveau dans le genjutsu – que les pays du Sud l'avait menacé de le tuer s'ils ne divulguaient pas les forces de Konoha. Il tentait de se donner des excuses – Tsunade n'allait pas aimer cela – un shinobi se devait d'être fidèle à son village. Rinji ajouta, aux excuses qu'il tentait de se donner, les informations qu'il avait donné et celle qu'il avait réussit à avoir. Les pays du Sud avaient l'intention d'attaquer le village dans quelques mois, de nuit, puisqu'il y avait moins d'effectif sur le terrain, ils voulaient avoir un effet de surprise. De plus, ils avaient l'intention de s'attaquer directement à l'hokage pour pouvoir ruiner Konoha à jamais. Rinji se mit à pleurer. Probablement face à sa propre faiblesse d'avoir accepter aussi facilement de remettre des informations confidentielles. Pleurer de honte par sa lâcheté. Il avait eu peur de mourir. Il savait qu'un ninja devait mourir avec honneur pour ceux qui comptent, les gens de son village. Je sais qu'il va me pardonner s'il apprend que je fais partit de ceux qui l'ont interrogés, mais je ne suis pas certain que je vais être capable de le pardonner pour sa bêtise.

**23H05.** Je peux enfin entrer chez nous. La journée a été longue comme je m'y attendais. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à mon appartement. J'ai déjà retiré mon masque d'anbu, je peux donc regarder librement le ciel. Les étoiles commencent déjà à se montrer. Les rues de Konoha sont si paisible une fois le soleil partit, caché au loin. De plus, dans cette noirceur, personne ne peut voir mon visage. Personne ne peut voir les larmes amers qui s'écoulent lentement sur mes joues. Je suis horrifiés des tortures que j'ai fait subir, juste y penser me donne des frissons. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était encore pire que de tuer et le pire c'est... Que j'y ai pris plaisir. Je me questionne encore sur mon humanité, où est-elle rendu? Je ne crois pas qu'il est sain d'apprécier de faire agonir quelqu'un, encore moins si c'est une personne qui nous est cher... Même s'il nous a trahis. Je ferme les yeux et hume l'air. Je dois me changer les idées. Rinji va être en prison, il n'aura pas à fuir le village, j'ai réussit ma mission et maintenant je peux tout mettre derrière moi. Ce n'était qu'une autre journée comme les autres, enfin presque. Aucune journée ne se ressemble quand on fait partie de l'élite des ninjas. Quoi que d'un autre côté, elles reviennent toutes au même...

**24H00.** J'ai flâné dans les rue de Konoha pendant une heure. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si je devais rentrer ou non à mon appartement. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Ma journée est terminé, je voudrais la mettre dans mon passé, mais elle me tourne incessamment dans la tête. Je suis couché sur mon lit et je sais que cette nuit, je vais à nouveau fixer mon plafond en espérant trouver un sommeil qui n'arrivera pas. Dans quelques heures, je devrai me lever et partir en mission – encore – sans avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je suis pris dans ce cycle infernal. Je crois qu'il ne cessera jamais de me tourmenter. J'ignore si j'ai fait le bon choix en devenant anbu, mais c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire, c'est ce que je suis devenu. Je suis un objet de Konoha. Qu'importe si je dors ou pas, en tout temps, je dois être prêt à me sacrifier pour mon village et faire ce que l'on m'ordonne, car c'est ma destinée.


End file.
